In a display panel, the prevention of static electricity is very important. If the static electricity in an environment (hereinafter referred to as external static electricity) enters the inside of the panel, the panel may display abnormally. Not only the external static electricity, but also static electricity generated by ion accumulation or the like due to electric field changes inside the panel (hereinafter referred to as internal static electricity) may cause abnormal display on the panel. Therefore, in the design of the display panel, it is necessary to consider how to effectively eliminate the adverse effects of external and/or internal static electricity on the display panel.